The invention relates to recreational boats, and, more particularly, to cabin furniture for such boats. Still more particularly, the invention relates to convertible sofa/sleepers for recreational boats.
Known convertible sofa/sleepers have seat bottom members that are always horizontal. This may be uncomfortable for a person sitting on the horizontal seat bottom member, as the person may tend to slide forwardly off the seat bottom member.